


A Series of Random Titles: Bachelor Edition

by HereInTheLaterNow



Series: A Series of Random Titles [1]
Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE BOYS - Freeform, Gender Neutral, I hope you like it, Multi, My time at portia, Preferences, Romantic Comedy, Short Chapters, alphabetical order, gender neutral builder, i listened to jt music's 'another five nights' while writing most of this, imagine, its very short but cute, just so you know, not sure how much that'll actually matter but, yes a new series I know im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereInTheLaterNow/pseuds/HereInTheLaterNow
Summary: "You're invited to the Free Cities 34th Annual Commerce Guild Party in Walnut Groove for your outstanding contributions and achievements. We do hope you bring a partner!" There's plenty of handsome dudes in Portia, nothing to worry about! Right?A cute, short little imagine (with preferences) series where you ask your favorite singles out to a fancy party.





	1. A Lone Mushroom (Aadit)

**Author's Note:**

> mushroom, salt, leaf, bark, cloth, cotton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet man, pretty hair, very beautiful.

You had stared down at the paper in shock and there was most definitely happiness there but the thought of bringing a partner made you nervous. There was only one person in your mind who you would ask. Every time you thought of him a mix of butterflies, bees, hornets, and wasps filled your stomach and made you almost delirious. In your mind, he was the closest thing to perfect, his long black hair and warm, dark brown eyes made you distractingly starstruck. Aadit was by far the nicest man you'd ever met and you both bonded over your respective short times at Portia. 

Asking him, however...Well, you had a job on your hands. 

You went down to the Tree Farm right before noon and awkwardly stood at the gate. Dawa gave you a look and went back to his business with a small smile on his face. You'd tease him about Dana later, you were on a mission. Aadit was, _Good Peach_, shirtless. Why he thought that was okay was beyond your comprehension. Nevertheless, you walked up to him and tapped his shoulder which directed your eyes to his delicious-looking collarbone...

_FOCUS!_

"Aadit," you finally asked. You noticed he had looked at you worriedly. How long had you stared at him? To your defense, how could you not want to feel his gorgeous locks of hair intertwined in your fingers? To feel his calloused hands in...

_FO-CUS!_

"Aadit, do you want to go...with me?"

"Me?" He chuckled. He dropped his ax and pulled the towel off his shoulders. Then, he pulled the goofiest, sweetest, brightest smile you'd ever seen in the existence of ever. "Sure, but you need to specify where it is I'm going."

You blushed. "Oh, yeah," Then you explained to him how great of a builder you were and how you were invited to a nice party to celebrate your greatness.

Aadit was a good guest and later a sweet lover, unfortunately...Well, that wasn't our story for now.

* * *

Preference:

  * Aadit is such a gentleman. Honestly.
  * He'd hold out the door for you. Compliment your outfit, the whole nine yards.
  * He smelled of pine trees. The partygoers would ask who brought in the lovely candle or something. But that wasn't a candle, it was your hot almost-boyfriend.
  * Dawa was so supportive of you two. He took an obscene amount of pictures. Like, a STAGGERING amount.
  * One of the chairs mysteriously broke and you plus seven other builders pulled out your tools like madmen. Aadit was like 'its fine...they have it covered.' he laughed the whole time. The after-party when you got into a Builder Bout. The way back to the hotel. The week you guys spontaneously stayed in Walnut Groove after. Even when you were on your way home. Even when you were at the Round Table retelling what happened. It became an inside joke.
  * He'd peck your cheek when you got your award.
  * You died happily. Party be damned.


	2. A Lonely Piece of Marble (Albert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Albert ok;;;;;;;that is all,. Handsome boy, very modest, very soft, very silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marble, ink, paper, glass, mahogany, asteria

In all your years living in Barnarock, you had seen some attractive people come and go. Handsome dark-skinned men with impressive beards, pretty olive-toned ladies who knew their way around a scimitar, and everything in between. So, you were surprised when you fell for a scrawny Atarian with the prettiest eyes.

You had already been dating for a month but something inside of you was still scared. You walked up to A&G Construction. Surprisingly, Gust wasn't at his bench but on one of the seats. He looked up from his book to eye the letter in your hand. He put the book down.

Nosy.

You blew a raspberry at him and walked up to Albert's desk.

"Mornin', Love," he put his paperwork down, adjusted his tie, and gave you a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, Albert, I got a-" he saw the letter in your hand and snatched it up.

"AN AWARD'S BANQUET! LOVE!" He hugged you. He was more excited than you. "Finally those idiots notice how talented you are."

"Can you two please-?" Gust began to ask but Albert but him off.

"Oh, I'll have to get a new suit and you...what will you wear? A dress, suit, no..._a romper!"_

Gust rolled his eyes but you noticed the smile on his face.

"I'm so so proud of you!" He was bouncing off the walls. He talked about it until you were actually there, and then he talked about it during and after. He also kept the award hung up in his office. You were just going to throw it in a chest. Every time you walked into the office you couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Preferences:

  * Albert cleans up nice. He hardly ever dresses to show his wealth but when he does...WHOO. His suit felt like silk and sugar.
  * He treats you like royalty. How he got you a private plane to Walnut Groove was a mystery. He was so used to superficial love, but then you came along and swept him off his feet.
  * When this boy loves he loves HARD, with his whole soul. The whole way there he whispered words of encouragement and sweet nothings to you.
  * Occasionally, when he felt extra soft, he called you his Protea- a flower from Sandrock that signified change. But any other time he called you Love.
  * Despite having a North Ataraian accent he grew up in the south. While his language was, for the most part, refined and proper enough there were times when his southern side slipped out. "You ain't gotta worry about anything with me," he said on the plane.
  * Like when you got your award
  * "THAT'S IT INNIT? THAT'S MY LOVE!" He turned to whisper to the person next to him. "That's the love of my life!"
  * You guys went to Atara after that. He showed you the cottage in the countryside he grew up in. His grandmother and aunt were beyond nice. 
  * When you got back Gust delivered a swift thump to the both of your heads. Albert had left him to fend for himself, but he didn't care, he got to spend quality time with you. 


	3. A Single Piece of Paper (Antoine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soft boy himself. I don't talk about him a lot but in my main file, he was the one I was actually going to romance before Gust. I like him a lot.
> 
> He's prettier than 75% of your girlfriends. Skin feels like dreamdust, whatever that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> paper, ink, cinnamon, flower, crystal, fruit

Pretty. That was the best way to describe Antoine. Sure, he was a tad bit high maintenance but he was the sweetest thing. He was such a hard worker, the only thing he cared more about than skincare was his reputation. He was the perfect worker and he knew he was. His softness did nothing to his confidence.

Before you met him he was sure that he only worked in the Commerce Guild to pass the time until Phyllis moved on and the nursing position would be open. He idolized Dr. Xu, he'd kill to work with him. Then you came along. You picked up on Builder work fast, you were an efficient farmer and a smart businessperson. You steadily improved Portia, the town Antoine had lived in his entire life, you became the new wind that blew open Portia's sails.

That made him interested in you.

He began to care more about his job just to get closer to you. He didn't realize that when he fell for you he fell for his job too. He saw himself in Presley's position. He saw a redesigned Commerce Guild in the future with a nice big office for him and he saw you, as scruffed up as ever, with laughter lines on your face.

It was no wonder to him that when you asked him to the ceremony he said yes without a single millisecond of hesitation.

* * *

Preferences:

  * Antoine was so damn gorgeous. He decided to wear a lilac-colored pantsuit. He looked stunning.
  * He insisted on a train. He would not ride the bus, not enough shade on a bus.
  * When you asked him how he felt about you being in the sun he admitted that he loved your sunspots and borderline sunbleached hair. He was an odd one.
  * It was his first time out of Portia, his face was out the window most of the time. He talked out how he wanted to visit Barnarock with you. You said it was hot and shadeless, but he still wanted to go.
  * He also wanted to go on a girls' trip with Sonia and Emily. You giggled at him. "You're enjoying the trip?"
  * "Enjoying?" He cried. "I'm in love!"
  * He smelled like cinnamon, and when you dozed off he ran his hands up and down your arms. He was so gentle you wanted to burst. 
  * He was the talk of the party, besides you of course. Both of you were country bumpkins but you looked like you were both born in the high ranks of society.
  * Antoine's hair grew out a bit. Just enough for the sides to be a bit scruffy. You thought it was very cute on him.
  * On the train ride back his skin glowed in the moonlight from the window. He laughed when he noticed you staring. "That's why you moisturize."


	4. A Chipped Piece of Iron (Arlo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Arlo as a character, he's so interesting. He's one of my best friends. I don't like Arlo as a romance candidate, but I'm fair. Gotta add ALL the boys. I won't lie though his voice actor is on point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iron, feather, breeze, pepper, salt

Something was endearing about the scruffy, country boy with the dark blue eyes who burst into the Commerce Guild on your second day in Portia. A voice like honey with a bitter edge. A cocky smile, silky red hair, 6'1 (186 cm) he was the complete package.

You caught him patrolling near the plateau. You were nervous. You knew of his relationship with Nora, how close they were. What if he was in love with her? It would make sense. You wanted to turn around. You'd find someone else. 

He called out your name. Damn.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you," you blurted out and cursed yourself internally. 

"Oh really?" He smirked. "What's up?"

"Well, I've been invited to an awards ceremony and I want-"

"A plus one?" He asked.

"I mean-! If you want to!"

He laughed. "I'll try. I have no promises with the Civil Corps."

You shrugged, but you screamed on the inside. "I hope you can come!"

He gave you a side hug and walked off. One day you'd get his cheeks...HIS LOVE. His love! Not his cheeks. Although....

* * *

Preferences:

  * Arlo didn't have any fancy clothes. So, he went for business casual. You thought he cleaned up nice.
  * On the train, you assured him about Portia and the Civil Corps. He fell asleep on you. You ruffled his soft red hair. He woke up and moved away with a blush.
  * When you got to the party he was polite and composed. You didn't like that.
  * When he finally let loose you could see relaxedness in his features. His back muscles weren't as tense as they usually were.
  * He could hold his liquor. But by the end of the party, he was lightly buzzed, giggly, _handsy_. He was a goofy drunk, luckily for you. 
  * You two ate a ton of appetizers. Like 75% of them.
  * He gave you a small kiss when you got your award but pulled away. Damn it.
  * You went back to Portia, but you noticed how he visited you more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been FUCKING blasting Video Killed The Radio Star. One of my favorite songs of all time, if you love 80s music this is the song that paved the way for it.


	5. A Single Grain of Rice (Django)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can and will beat your ass with good reason. A force to be reckoned with. Good cook. Takes criticism well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> salt, rice, iron, thread, blood, sweat, bark, dirt

You were sitting at the bar, a drink to your mouth as you watched Django move. He was surprisingly smooth. He moved with grace and purpose. He stopped in the middle of his cleaning routine and smirked.

"You've been staring awfully hard."

"I've been looking at that sweet butt," you said with your head in your hands.

He laughed heartily. "You know how to flatter a man. What's on your mind?"

You pulled out the letter you received. "This."

He plucked it from your fingers and read it. "So, how will you ask me?"

"I was thinking flowers, chocolate, me half-naked in lace panties," you half-joked.

"That's just my average Tuesday night," he winked.

"Is that a yes?"

"Well," he sighed dramatically. "Because I have nothing else to do...I will grace you with my presence."

You gave him a small laugh. "Yeah, yeah. Dress nice."

* * *

Preferences:

  * Django did not change his clothes. You loved that stupid dork. You argued him down but he just wouldn't budge. Nope, no suits for him. You let him win that time.
  * On the train, he sweet-talked you into oblivion. He brought you the best snacks, whatever you wanted. You leaned into him as you two ate snacks together. He smelled like the Round Table, and the Round Table smelled like smoked meat and sauteed onions.
  * At the party he recipe hunted. Who made the entrees? What ingredients? The Round Table would be stocked good.
  * He gave you a subtle, sweet kiss after you got your award. No one would notice.
  * After the party, you went to a hotel, ordered room service, and cuddled together until the day broke.
  * You two went ingredient shopping the next morning. Django was excited, his smile wide. When you two got back to Portia everyone noticed the change. Were you two dating? Yeah???
  * Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i heard you on the wireless back in-


	6. A Splotch of Ink (Erwa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gossip man. Something about him screams God Tier secret finder. I feel it in my soul that he's very messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ink, silk, paper, granite, wood, petals

He lived right in front of Alice's shop and he smelled of the freshly printed newspapers on his desk and flowers. He could read you like a letter. You didn't get very far into the Portia Times office before you got questioned by him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I," you began but he stood up from his seat and walked up to you.

"You're okay?"

"I'm fine! I just wanted to ask you something."

"About the party you've been invited to?"

"Who told?"

He gave you a wink. "Doesn't matter. I'll definitely add this to the newsletter."

"Why?" You blushed.

"To show just how far Portia has come of course!"

"So, do you want to come with me?"

"I do!" He said, cheeks puffed. You giggled and poked him.

* * *

Preferences:

He cares so much about his vanity. He decided on a crisp suit with a yellow hat and tie.

You smiled at him as you watched him get ready for an hour.

He had his notebook with him at all times. He didn't even plan to put anything in the newspaper, he just liked to write down random things.

You two talked about any and everything the entire time there.

When you two got back he talked about you to anyone he could for as long as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> video killed the radio star slaps


	7. A Sharp Quill (Gust)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty boy with long hair and family problems is one of my favorite types of cake. And DJ Horn knew EXACTLY what he was doing when he whipped out that voice for Gust. I'm married to him on my main file, can confirm that Princess is the best nickname to choose. Angel is fine too but a little too high pitched. Our interracial mulatto baby is very cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quill, paper, marble, fabric, leather,

You had a really cute boyfriend named Gust. Gust was a very tall boyfriend. Gust liked to be clean and he liked art and he...

Okay, apologies. Anyways...

You stood at your mailbox with a cup of something warm. It was getting cold soon.

Gust was an unpredictable creature. Who's to say he'd want to go to some lame awards ceremony anyways?

You argued that he should be supportive of what you liked but something inside of you was irrationally nervous. You had already sent him the letter asking him if he wanted to come, it was gone out of your mailbox. You should've just asked him in person, he's your boyfriend!

You went into your house and dejectedly threw the letter away. As you prepared to do your chores slower than usual you heard a knock on your door. You opened it to see a slightly out of breath Gust with several suits folded over his arm and three neckties haphazardly placed on his neck.

"I...got your letter," he raised the letter neatly trapped between his index and middle finger.

"Did you..._Speedwalk _here?"

"Yes. I've already started making arrangements to get to Walnut Groove. Which suit do you like best? No, wait. Tell me what you're wearing so I can match. No! Get Sonia and Antoine."

"You _want _to go?"

"Of course I do. You've worked hard for this, I plan to see you through it."

You wanted to cry. "Get in here, Dork."

* * *

Preferences:

  * HOOOO boy. He whipped out his sexiest suit for this. You could almost kill him.
  * Very, very bougie boy...very proper handsome boy.
  * A train?? no no no, that's COMMON.,,,we fuckign ride elaborate BLIMPS////
  * You two drunk sparkling cider and chatted to your heart's content. He placed you on his lap and you two stared out of the window to the sky below.
  * A blimp was not very fast, but Gust was very, very flashy when he felt the need to be.
  * At the party, he grabbed a candied cherry and gave you the stem neatly tied into a knot five seconds later.
  * "Hmmm....uh, Gust...show me that later I've got some,,,_ideas_."
  * He walked you up there to get your award.
  * He was just the slightest bit tipsy. You knew because when you got back to the hotel he threw off his coat and flopped into the bed. You curled up next to him.
  * He woke up disheveled and unhappy. You helped him comb out his hair for 15 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i adore his charming spirit outfit


	8. A Singular Blade of Grass (Liuwa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This man watches 9/11 conspiracy theories in the dead of night. He can play the ukelele and win a debate against Ben Shapiro at the same time. Anything you can do he can do too. My favorite Hulu Brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grass, metal, food, sun, water, rock,

He went got the mail before you, and you bet he looked up these people and how questionable they were. He was relieved to find that they were, in fact, legit and you would be gifted with a real award.

He seemed really happy for you. He cooked breakfast for you, ran you a nice bubble bath, took care of most of the chores. Made lunch for you, took care of the commission you took. Relaxed in the warm light of the sunset with you and well, he was just really nice.

* * *

Preferences:

  * He saved up what he had got from Gale's requests to get himself a nice outfit.
  * You two took the bus, side by side, with your bags, clutched closely to each other.
  * You two ate snacks and watched the various weirdos that would come and go.
  * He was really reserved and you couldn't hate him for it. He was a simple man, and you adored that about him.
  * He didn't like the party but he was proud of you, and you wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. A Piece of Rubble (Mint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcoleptic with the terrible voice actor. I'm pretty neutral towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rubble, cloth, wood, rubber, sky, night, stars

You just outright asked him. It doesn't always have to be so difficult. What was difficult was him staying awake but hey! At least he was cute when he was sleeping.

* * *

Preferences:

  * He was out like a light on the train. He spoke in his sleep too. Imagine if sleepwalked? That would be adorable.
  * He slept for most of the party but shot up like a light when you got your award.
  * His black suit was very handsome on him.
  * He surprisingly could hold his liquor. Like 10 glasses in and he didn't even flinch. He also had the miraculous ability to sleep in places no person would ever look.
  * No one besides you. Most likely because you were used to it. Under the stage? Of course, a very Mint move.
  * If you two got caught you'd be embarrassed by him. Luckily he was as slick as he was sleep-deprived.
  * No really. He was really sneaky. When you got to the hotel he pulled out a container full of food from the party and some of their good silverware. And the good 3 ply toilet paper for your house.
  * "Stealing is wrong!"
  * **_"*exaggerated snoring*"_**


	10. A Cracked Tooth (Oaks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep??? Forgetting about him??? Like damn he really is a character. He's like a child almost. He's so innocent but very stupid, like Ralph from DBH. Nevertheless, I've been blessed by the idea fairy. I've got ideas for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dirt, grass, meat, tooth, fur, leather, mushroom, moss, bark, resin, honey

He was so happy to go anywhere with you. He'd follow you to the end of the Earth and back again. He'd jump into the deepest trenches and walk along the thinnest paths for and with you.

* * *

Preferences:

  * He didn't like the idea of formal wear though. That was constricting on his skin and he liked to feel the wind from the train window. He also liked the free snacks the nice lady on the train gave him.
  * Except for the toffee candies. He hated those.
  * But he liked a lot of things.
  * Though he did miss the openness of Portia.
  * He'd never live in Walnut Groove but he liked how pretty it was. He could never live the city life but he didn't hate anyone who could. He understood why people liked the city so much, but Portia was too close to his heart for him to leave.
  * You combed out his hair and persuaded him into a white button-down. No coat and tie, he couldn't handle it.
  * He ate a lot of snacks, especially meats.
  * He let out a large _'awoo'_ when you got your award. People whispered about him but you shut that down real quick and thanked him espically. He was the light of your life...fuck them!
  * When you got back to Portia he pulled you down into the grass. You watched as he inhaled the earth. He liked Portia.


	11. A Used Bandage (Paulie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just like Paulie, ok? He's a nice guy and I smile when I see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bandage, wood, gols, stone, sweat, metal, fabric, cloth

Paulie was pretty well versed in building, so he wasn't surprised when you, the best Builder he had ever seen, won an award. 

His suit was like,,,tight, and his muscles were just like "fukc this shirt. im free babey"

He was surprisingly romantic, he was comfortable in his masculinity after years of bullying. So he knew how to make you feel like royalty. The chivalry, the flowers, the purchasing of anything you kept your eyes on for longer than three seconds. Walnut Groove wasn't ready for this power couple. 

He picked you up? After you got the award? Like he held you in his arms. You felt like a force to be reckoned with that night. 

You are hands down the manliest person he knows, besides him. 

His definition of manly was...interesting, but sweet. He loves you, that's for sure. If you weren't confident in anything you could be confident in his love. 

When you two returned to Portia the whole town buzzed with the good vibes you two radiated. Power couple indeed.


	12. A Rusted Fishhook (Qiwa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to All Eyes On You by St. Lucia. That's the closest I can do to explaining this lad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> water, salt, sand, grass, dirt, season, fire, warmth, sun

Qiwa was a chill man who loved the environment. You two would often take a small sailboat out a bit into the sea and just drift on the waves with your eyes closed and your ears open to the sound of the waves lapping at the side of the boat. You put your head against him and watched the sky change colors. 

On that quiet, peaceful, slightly chilly fall Wednesday afternoon when you broke the silence to ask he simply said yes. 

He put on his best suit, his hair combed, his signature hat put away for the time being. Anywhere you went he was close behind, and vice versa, even if he couldn't fight, even if your fishing skills couldn't compare to Tody and Qiwa's. Always side by side. 

You couldn't much remember the awards ceremony beside the part when you got the award, but Qiwa always beamed when he set sight on it. He was proud of you. 

You both lived simple lives, and frankly, you two wouldn't trade anything in the world for it.


	13. A Splinter of Wood (Remington)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tall black man, juicy lips, very nice to me...another of my favorite cake flavors. Of all the characters Remington seems the most like someone I'd date in real life. I wish he was voiced by a black man but we can't have what we want all the time. Nevertheless, I adore his voice the most next to Gust, Albert, Arlo, Mei, and Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wood, roses, metal, string, blood, salt, tears, grass, stone

He was, in every way, shape, form, and fashion, the perfect man. Yet he wasn't your man. That would change in due time. Until then you were on a mission. You wore your best pair of work clothes, your eyes alight with mischief, and a handful of roses.

Remington, the poor man, had just come from patrolling and wanted nothing more than to chill on a relaxed playdate with you. You two sat on the bench under the wishing tree looking up at the stars in the distance. He held a few petals in his fingertips when he caught something hidden in them. A letter?

Your face glowed and you looked away.

He unfolded it with curious yet careful hands. "Awards ceremony, huh?"

You nodded.

He gave you a warm smile that flooded your senses with an overwhelming amount of love for him. "Of course I'll go. I've always wanted to go to Walnut Groove."

* * *

Preferences:

  * He wore a simple suit, can never go wrong with the classics.
  * He smelled like cocoa butter and cologne with the slightest tinge of something unidentifiable but slightly tart. Every time you were near him his scent worked you up in a way that nobody else could.
  * Speaking of cocoa butter, he loved that shit. He got it imported from Lucien, too. That's where the good stuff is.
  * He could hold his liquor well. Like you were almost scared for his liver.
  * He danced with you, a little simple left, right, left. But boy, the way he handled you.
  * Remington had good husband energy if that makes sense. Like, he'd rub your feet after a long day and sit in a bubble bath with you, bath bombs or not. He'd bathe you in the shower and would only try something if you gave him explicit permission.
  * You two had to be dating. Everyone commented on it. Even back at the hotel, the room service thought you two would be up to something and one of them slipped you a small box of large condoms.
  * Back at Portia, you hung up the award and every time you looked at it you were reminded of Remington.


	14. A Strand of Hair (Sanwa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite Hulu Brother because he has the most story and characterization. This man will SET you up, after a cut you'll be fresh as FUCK. He's so nice, probably the Hulu Brother with the most confidence after he gets the glasses. Opinionated but overall not very rude or anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> metal, glass, hair, alcohol, summer, paper, ink

You were just getting a trim from your adorable friend Sanwa. After you got him those glasses he apologized profusely for doubting you in such a rude way, but you knew he just didn't want to get his hopes up. After the trim, he closed up early and he offered to walk you home. 

He relished seeing the sunset with his new sight. He always walked you home at this time unless you were in the ruins. 

When he set sight on Remington he almost died. **"What** did I _do?!"_

You assured him that Remington obviously liked it because he kept it for so long. What did his hair look like beforehand? He always kept the dye in good condition. Sanwa still wanted to apologize though. He offered to dye your hair and even Antoine got his pink changed to a buttered rose gold shade. 

He loved to compliment you, anyway he could. Your face got the slightest bit hot? He said the red on your cheeks made you glow like the sun. The tiniest bit of soot on your face? The black made your eyes glitter. 

Oh yeah, you asked him to go and he immediately said yes. 

* * *

Preferences:

  * He had a good eye for color theory once he got his glasses. His outfit was very aesthetically pleasing. In fact, even Sonia and Antoine complimented him. That was worth something. 
  * An hour into the bus ride and he was making conversation with everyone, even the meanest looking people. His personality was infectious. You felt it every time you saw him. 
  * He was the belle of the ball. You almost forgot you were there for the award, but you couldn't find it in your heart to be jealous. 
  * That award? Framed. On the wall. Right next to the concept art of Gust with a short haircut. 
  * Speaking of that art...

* * *

It was just a regular day, you were swinging in one of the chairs while Sanwa worked on a tourist's hair when Gust came in at exactly 3:45 for his 4:00 trim, he was prone to split ends you see but if Mei ever found that out you and Sanwa were on his list of people who personally wronged him. 

Gust, being nice for once, complimented you on the award but then those pretty green eyes of his flickered over to the sketch next to it. "What is _that?_"

"Concepts," Sanwa began. 

Gust let out a visible shudder. "No."

"Gust?" You asked in confusion. 

He raised a shaky hand to the picture with the shortest hair. "_No._" He whispered. 

The tourist was trying to hold in laughter so he wouldn't distract Sanwa but Sanwa had put his clippers down. "No won't grow your hair back when I use my scissors," he waved his clippers menacingly. 

"You wouldn't!" 

You cocked an eyebrow. "He would." 

Sanwa shrugged. "Look at Remington."

Gust didn't come back for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what possessed me to write so much for him.


	15. A Single Grain of Sand (Siwa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot boy??? The most chill of them all though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sand, salt, sun, grape, leather, rocks, wood, green

There's not much to say, you two were sand surfing one day when you sprung the question on him. Walnut Groove was kind of windy but he agreed after 15 minutes of convincing him that he should go. 

You two couldn't remember much of that stupid ceremony but what you two did remember was when you two got back to South Block his porch was sandy from days of not sweeping. 

"What a shame," he mumbled but then took a handful and quickly threw it down your shirt. 

You took a handful and threw it at his stomach. Forget that sand was very irritating in the eyes. It was all fun until you two both realized that the house keys weren't in either of your bags.


	16. A Single String (Tody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bastard. I can see myself having a quickie with him behind a Waffle House. He seems like a Waffle House kind of man. Denny's is irrelevant and IHOP is too fancy for his tastes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> string, salt, water, fish, cloth, sapphire, glass

He said no. Who the fuck did he think he was? 

"You are coming!"

"I'm not."

You wanted to strangle him by the loose pair of sweatpants he currently used as a pillow. "Filthy. Bastard. I hate you."

"No, you don't," he leaned deeper into his couch.

"I'm going to go to Walnut Groove and get fucked by another man."

He sat up. "You aren't."

"I am, and I'll be thinking of you, sitting at home, beating your meat in the dark you fucker."

He shot up. "Alright, alright. Let's get me a suit, I guess."

* * *

Preferences: 

  * Despite being a bastard he was strangely sweet to you. "I'm sorry. I know that this is to celebrate your achievements. I love you."
  * You rolled your eyes. 
  * He leaned his head on your shoulder on the bus. "I love you."
  * You kept your eyes out of the window. 
  * "I looove you."
  * Your shoulders tensed as you felt the laugh bubble up. 
  * "I looooveeeeee yooouuuuu."
  * You looked at him. "Alright dork."
  * He was quick to load up on food at the party, you knew he loved seafood so he usually stuck to that.
  * He only wore a white button-down and black slacks but he was your handsome little bastard. 
  * He acted like an absolute fool at the hotel. Jumping in the beds, food on his face, all of it. You couldn't say you didn't join in, after all, he was your troublemaker.
  * Just because he was solitary that didn't mean he didn't like to have fun, that meant he only liked to have fun with certain people. Fishing with Qiwa and everything else with you. 

* * *

It was almost midnight and you two had finally settled down, you were close to cutting off the lamp to go to sleep when he crept up to you and whispered in your ear. "Is it wrong that I want to jerk off in the shower here? It's nicer than ours back home."

You turned around with mild disgust. "Yeah, Tody. Why do you want to do that?"

He shrugged. "Wanna watch?"

You thought for a moment and then sprung up out of bed.


	17. A Droplet of Water (Wuwa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OCEAN MAN TAKE ME BY THE HAND LEAD ME TO THE LAND.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> water, salt, wind, sand, cloth, wood, sunlight, sunset, coastline

You two went alright but then ending up taking a small detour afterward to go the coastline. He wanted to look at the other boats on the shore. They were all so pretty and expensive but none of those had the personality of his little boat. You two ate at the various restaurants, took photos, the whole shebang. Despite being near the sea the coastline of Walnut Groove was still pretty cool, not as cool as the border where the Peripheries are but comparable.

You took the ferry back to Portia. The ferry was almost empty, not a lot of people heading to Portia you supposed. 

He could pick you up, which was odd, but not unwelcome. He carried you around the ferry, you two even saw a school of fish in the distance. 

When you stepped off Portia's docks you dropped the award in the water, you didn't think Wuwa would be a good swimmer but you were a blind fool for not realizing that he'd have to be in order to be a good sailor. Plus, he was adorable when he was soggy and slightly pissed off. 

The ink had smudged but it was still legible, he hung it up right above his steering wheel. 


	18. A Tiny Herb Leaf (Xu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy doctor man. Very protective, lowkey freak, If you'll let him he'll blow your back out and patch you up right after. Originally, I didn't care for him but he's grown on me a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bandage, herbs, sleep, light, flicker, dim, alcohol, sterile, paper, ink, smile

It was almost 1 am when you caught him bent over his desk, a nose full of paperwork, and a small desk lamp burning feebly next to him.

"Xu, this isn't healthy," you began.

"I know. But this is the last of it." He closed the folder, took off his glasses, and massaged his eyes with his index finger and thumb.

"Did you read the letter?" You asked quietly, you flinched every time one of you broke the thick silence in the clinic.

He held it up with a tired smile. "Of course I'll go, when is it?"

"Not today, that's all that matters," you took the letter from him and gave him a quick, shy peck on the lips. "Sleep, now, we're going back to my house."

He looked at you with heavy-lidded eyes and leaned in. "I love you, did you know that?"

"When did the shy doctor become the one to sweep me off my feet?" You quipped but he leaned in and pulled your head against his chest.

* * *

Preferences:

  * Walnut Groove was his home, of course, he wanted to go back for a visit. He even offered to take you to his old home.
  * He looked like a doctor but like, in a sexy way.
  * You two looked like the perfect photographic couple.
  * He gave you the sweetest kiss you ever had when you got that award. His lips tasted like chocolate and champagne. "You are a doctor! This isn't good for you!"
  * He looked at you with those lidded eyes that made you tremble and raised the glass to his sweet lips, downing the rest of the champagne, then he licked his lips.
  * XU oh my god oh my god oh my go-
  * You went back to his home, the only person who lived there was a small, kind lady. His mother. She loved you A LOT. She said she was reminded of her old husband when she looked at you. She showed you a photo of her, a tiny baby in her arms, and a blonde-haired man which you assumed to be Xu's father.
  * You had accidentally snuck up on them when you heard.
  * "Xu! They're good for you! I see marriage in the future!"
  * "Mom, I don't think they'll allow you to move in with us."
  * You totally would let her live with you two when you got married. She was an amazing cook, loved to clean, and made some comfy socks and blankets.
  * Xu and you cuddled every night like an old married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL CHAPTER. Thanks so much for reading. Check out the girls' version, and a future verson I have planned. And read some of my other crap work.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the midst of writing a few dark fanfics when the idea for this just sprung up in my head. Unlike my other works, these were not planned and are not supposed to be taken seriously. 
> 
> Inspired by the lyrics: "She's got things to do every day of the week. While I am just playing hide and desperately seek." - Girl Friday by Capital Cities.


End file.
